


The Compass Never Lies

by Corina (CorinaLannister)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, First Kiss, No Mutiny, POV Elizabeth Swann, POV Jack Sparrow, Runaway, Second Kiss, Swordfighting, stowaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina
Summary: Elizabeth Swann decides that it is a good idea to go on adventure. She finds Captain Jack Sparrow and the adventure commences.This story is a sort of rewrite of the Curse of the Black Pearl, but there are a few changes to the circumstances around all of the characters.
Relationships: Jack Sparrow/Elizabeth Swann
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Heart Attack Exchange 2020





	1. Elizabeth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firelord65](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/gifts).



Elizabeth sat with a perfect view of the harbour from her window. It showed her all of the ships that would come in and out of Port Royal. She often dreamed that some of them were pirate ships. There was a set of black sails which were both ominous and intriguing. She imagined herself walking up onto the pirate ship of a feared captain. Elizabeth shook her head, halting her train of thought. ‘I will not be the one walking onto the ship of a feared pirate Captain. I will be the Captain and it will be my ship.’ 

“Elizabeth?” her father’s questioning voice came from down the corridor of her chambers, her foolish musings were interrupted. . 

“I’m in here,” Elizabeth replied, not quite a shout but a slight raising of her voice. She then heard her father’s footfalls getting closer. She sat up a little straighter so that her posture was more inline with what was befitting of a woman of her stature. One could never be too careful, maybe her father had a visitor with him. Or god forbid another suitor. She had already turned down one proposal before the man had even proposed no less. 

When he was just about to come into view, she made sure to put the demure smile on to her face. Her father appeared in the doorway, carrying a package. 

“Elizabeth. This came from London. It’s the latest fashion there,” he stated when he walked further into the room. He placed the package onto her lap. Then stood there awaiting her response to his gift. 

“Thank you, father.” 

“You should wear it today. It will help find you another suitor. You could start another courtship period with it. It will help you stand out and get noticed.”

‘What if I don’t want to get married?’ were her thoughts. Something must have shown on her face for her father frowned. Or it could have been because she had made no move to open the package. 

“I only want to see you happy, Elizabeth. Now, will you please put the dress on?”

“Yes. I’ll wear it.” 

“That’s the spirit. I shall fetch your maid and then wait inside the parlour,” were her fathers parting words when he left her chambers. 

As soon as the door was closed Elizabeth laid back onto the bed in the most unladylike manner. She closed her eyes, wishing that she wouldn’t have to wear that dress. Or any dress at all. ‘Why should I have to wear a dress, just to be noticed?’ 

Trying to get into a comfier position she jostled the bed, when she moved, causing the package slide to the floor. Without thinking about it, Elizabeth knelt onto the floor to pick the item up. 

The material had fallen out, when she picked it up, it was by the shoulders of the garment. It was a deep green colour, the likes and style of which she had never seen before. It was a floor length gown with a bodice. There was only a minute detailing in the stitching but it did not need more than that. In other words, it was beautiful. 

Elizabeth heard an intake of breath from the doorframe so she clutched the dress tighter to her chest. 

“You look eager to try it on. If you don’t mind my boldness for saying so, miss,” her maid said by way of greeting. 

Too late, Elizabeth realised that it might have looked like she was holding the dress up as if to imagine what it looked like on her. ‘At least my father may hear about my eagerness to try it on.’

“It is alright. I shall wear it now.” 

“As you wish, miss.”

\---------------------------------------------------------

A short while later, after being practically manhandled into the contraption that was the dress, Elizabeth was finally ready to visit the parlour. ‘Time to show father the death trap. English people obviously don’t need to breathe. I’ve only been in this dress for less time than it takes for one to break one's fast and I already want out of it.’

Her maid stood there beaming at her, “Miss, surely that Commodore will take you back now-”

“Now, that is too bold,” Elizabeth interrupted, not wanting to be reminded of what wasn’t going to come to pass, and what she had to do in the future, marry. ‘Marrying someone I barely know will not be an adventure. I’ll just end up fridged in someone's home, a caged little bird. What I need is to fly free, an adventure of sorts.’ 

“I apologise, miss.” 

“I have forgotten it already, Estrella,” Elizabeth replied, causing another smile to appear on her maid's face at the use of her given name. She watched her maid bow her head to hide her blushing face. 

“Shall we go show your father now?” her maid questioned, missing off the correct address. Elizabeth let it slide, since their little friendship was unorthodox. There was no need for her to be called miss in every sentence. Her maid still insisted on calling her it, but she slipped up from time to time. Elizabeth found it an endearing trait. 

“Yes. We should not keep him waiting,” She agreed with her maid, following her from her chambers. It was only when they were a few steps into the hallway that she remembered something. “Would you wait here a moment? I seem to have forgotten something in my chamber.” Elizabeth did not wait for a reply before turning and walking back into her room. After carefully checking that no one was in the doorway, she dropped to the floor, and quickly loosened one of the floor panels under her bed before pulling an object out. She slipped in onto her neck, hiding it under her dress. 

“Oh my. Elizabeth!” Her maid exclaimed. “What are you doing on the floor? Your dress will be ruined.” 

“I fell...trying to put on my shoes,” Elizabeth winced at her own lame excuse. She then watched on as her maid shut the door to her chambers. ‘I should have made sure to shut the door instead of assuming my maid would wait outside, but that is what I get for trying to for a friendship.’

“I know you were getting that pirate necklace. I’ve cleaned this place so many times. There is nowhere that you could hide anything from me. It’s alright. I know you keep it around as it allows you to think about going on adventures like those in the books and legends. I know it’s something that you would like to do.”

“You’re right. Becoming a pirate queen sounds like an awfully good adventure,” was the only response she could give in her pensive mood. Her mood does a u-turn, “You’re not going to tell anyone I have it?” 

“I’ve known about it for years. I am not going to tell a soul.”

“Thank you, Estrella.”

“It is no matter, miss.” 

“So it’s back to miss is it?” 

Her maid opened her mouth to say something but turned bright red again. 

“I’m only teasing,” Elizabeth smiled at her. “But, we must go and show father the dress before he comes up here.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth had been made to do a twirl for her father. It was something a child would do for their parents. But, she was no child, not anymore. The only reason for her grin was because she had on a pirate medallion and a pair of almost knee high leather boots. Both of which were hidden underneath the dress. ‘This act of rebellion is making me feel like I could do anything. I would like to take an unchaperoned walk. I could easily give the slip to whichever person father assigns as my chaperone. Perhaps if I ask my father if I can go for a walk.’

“Elizabeth, that dress makes you look very grown up. There won’t be a man who doesn’t want to court you when you walk around Port Royal. Maybe, if you apologise to the Commodore, he would still have you.”

Upon hearing her fathers words, she came up with an idea. “Father, do you think that I could go to the markets today? To buy a hat to match this dress. It will be sure to attract the Commodore’s attention,” Elizabeth put on the biggest smile that she could. “My maid can come with me,” she supplied upon seeing a little hesitation on her fathers face. 

“Yes my darling girl. Commodore Norrington would be hard pressed not to agree to another courtship period. Go right away. I have to ask. Did you by any chance move any of the decorative plates? They’re not in the same order anymore.” 

‘I have fooled my father. Now I have to fool my maid, which is going to be a lot harder than it sounds.’ Elizabeth Swann had a plan. “I’m sorry. I didn’t even notice that they were different. Are you sure they have been changed? Maybe you are misremembering?”

“Elizabeth, they were in the order in which they were meant to be. Don’t worry about it, I will set them back to normal, and then I will ask all the staff if they were accidentally put back wrong after they were cleaned. I think it’s best if you leave for the market now before the day is wasted.”

“As you wish,” she said to him, lovingly. She all but ran at him, throwing her arms around him. She almost overbalanced him but they remained upwards, “Goodbye, father.”

“You’re only going to the markets,” her father shook his head but still kissed her on the forehead. “See you soon, Elizabeth,” she looked upon the details of her fathers face, remembering it before leaving for the market with her maid, Estrella.  
\----------------------------------------------------------

‘How am I going to give my maid the slip? I fear that anything I could come up with would be seen for what it was straight away’ Elizabeth mused as she pretended to be interested in the hats that were seen as the latest fashion. 

“What about this one?” Estrella asked her, holding up a hat that Elizabeth would never wear. She shook her head at her. After a few more hats she thought of how she was going to get out of the shop. 

All of a sudden she felt hands on her waist as a man barreled into her. She would have fallen were it not for those hands. The man mumbled an apology and was moving on before she had a chance to say anything. He hadn’t even looked into her eyes, only kept his gaze down, focussing on whatever he held in his hands. Elizabeth only had time to see that he had dark eyes and a hat which she might actually wear. It was a basic style. Not brightly coloured and more suited to someone who was trying to blend in on a ship. She turned, watching him leave the store and that was when she noticed that he was wearing a sword, and yet he was not wearing a red coat. Perhaps he was highly ranking? Her gaze was still on him as he walked out of the store. Elizabeth absentmindedly looked out of the window, her eyes wandering to the tall and majestic sails of the ships which she could see in the distance. The blackness of them was curious. 

“Did you hear anything I just said?” 

“Yes. Yes,” she replied. Her gaze snapping to Estrella who was holding one hat in each hand. 

“You didn’t hear a word I said. You just agreed to buying both hats. What has caught your attention so?”

‘I can’t let her look where I was looking, she will know what I am thinking. What I am wanting to do.’ Elizabeth tried to stop Estrella from getting closer to the window by holding her hands up in front of her. It didn’t make a difference, Estrella pushed on by before halting. 

Their eyes locked. Both daring the other to say something. The both started to speak at the same time. 

“You long for-” “I was only-”

“Elizabeth. Let me say something. You long for an adventure. This is not the place for you to do this. You should be able to leave Port Royal. One of those ships could be your ticket out,” Estrella told her, dropping the hats onto the floor, not caring for dirtying them up. 

Elizabeth blanched, “I...There...I think...You know you’re right.” 

“In that case, what should we do about it?” 

“I should like to try booking passage on one of them. Will you help me?”

“You know I will...come you don’t need any of these silly hats. You need something comfortable.” 

Her maid dragged her through the store, showing her what she might need. Elizabeth couldn’t help but feel like she owed her a great deal. 

When they came out of the store she had a bundle of items. Ones which Estrella and she were sure that she would need. Despite having a less than extensive education on things one might night when traversing the known world via a ship. Most of which came from tales of pirates, one of which mentioned a pirate who held the title of King which surely couldn’t be true. 

“Now, we just have to find you a ship.” 

“Am I really going to do this?” Elizabeth questioned. ‘I could have a life here. I would be safe here. If I were to go I could finally have an adventure and be myself. But, there might be dangers. I would also be ruined in the eyes of society. Is it worth it?’ 

“That is up to you. But, we should hurry before it starts getting dark.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

They then spent the better part of the afternoon trying to beg, barter and buy passage onto almost all of the ships in the harbour, with little to know success at all. Most wanted to know why a highborn lady was wanting passage, without a chaperone no less. Some asked of Elizabeth's experience in sailing and ways of the sea. A select few downright refused due to a woman being bad luck. Though, Elizabeth held no such stock on that silly superstition. She had of course been on a boat before and everything was fine, nothing bad had happened. 

“I apologise for getting your hopes up, Elizabeth,” Estrella said to Elizabeth as they walked along the docks. At this point the sky was beginning to darken as the sun set. 

“It is of no matter. It was an adventure to even pretend to be someone else for a few moments,” Elizabeth replied. 

“Do you want to try the last ship? Just one more before we head home.” 

Elizabeth looked at the last ship, it was set back from the docks. It looked like it was attempting to not draw attention. Yet it had black sails, Elizabeth suspected it was a pirate ship. ‘It would be an awfully big adventure to try to get onto that ship albeit more dangerous.’

“I don’t want to have my hopes dashed again,” Elizabeth said glumly, but at the same time slowed her walking speed down, and stared longingly in the direction of the ship. 

“But you still want to try. I can see it in your eyes. The way you became more animated and more frantic in trying to convince Captains to let you onto their ships. You really want to go?” 

“I do,” Elizabeth spoke with conviction. She had by now stopped completely to openly stare at the ship. ‘This is the one. I can feel it. I have to get onto this ship. But, how can I make sure that I am on board. If it sets sail when I am on the ship, they will have no choice but to allow me to stay.’

“I have a plan,” Elizabeth said, she then pulled Estrella closer to her. To the outsider it looked like they were just two women going for a stroll, arm in arm, and had stopped to have a quick chat, but in reality they were plotting how to get Elizabeth onto the ship. “Can you distract the guards on the ship? Get them to look away from their post for a few seconds. I will then slip past them. Can you do that for me?”

Elizabeth felt hands on her shoulders, “If you are sure about this. I will help you one last time.”

“Thank you, Estrella.”

“You’re welcome, Elizabeth.” 

They slipped into their first, and their last hug like they were old friends. Before parting they nodded at one another, their plan was put into motion. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

‘Do the brave thing, and bravery will follow.’ Elizabeth thought to herself as she waited from her position behind some crates on the dock. They had gone to get her some supplies, and it was quite dark at this point, but she wasn’t taking any chances. Her friend Estrella was currently strolling down the docks acting like she had been drinking too much at one of the finer establishments in Port Royal. A perfect distraction for her to stowaway on ‘the black pearl’, or so she thought the ship was named. It had been mentioned in passing by a few of the sailors from the ship. ‘They are most definitely pirates. The way they act gives them away. Although, what are pirates doing here? They could be caught and hanged. Or at the very least marked.’

She looked round the corner of the crate, towards the plank which led to the ship. It was a beacon to her. Calling out. There were two lanterns on either side of it. Lighting her way. She watched Estrella until she could no longer see her. Her distraction was going to work. The guards had stopped what they were doing to watch her antics. Elizabeth couldn’t hear what they were saying so could only hope that the plan was succeeding. 

They had planned that she would ask for help, saying that she was lost and needed to get home. It was risky but worth it if it worked. She would then accidentally trip and fall into the sea thus needing to be rescued. If the plan succeeded, the guards would be drawn to the sound of the noise allowing Elizabeth a few moments to run onto the ship. They had scoped out the guards earlier, there were two of them. Everyone else was nowhere to be seen so they assumed it wouldn’t be too difficult to cause the distraction and sneak aboard. 

A splash, which she couldn’t see, but that she could hear sounded out. Elizabeth only hoped that was the plan in motion and that everything would work out fine. It caused a commotion near the entrance of the ship so the plan seemed to be working. Elizabeth leaned a little further out from behind the crates, her position precariously above the short drop off the dock into the water if she wasn’t careful. The guards left their posts as planned. Both of them walked off the ship, causing total darkness when they obscured the lanterns for a few seconds each. Then they were gone, engulfed into the darkness further along the dock. 

This was her chance, her one chance at freedom. At that moment, it was a little overwhelming to her. This was the adventure she had been awaiting. ‘Why aren’t I moving? Why am I second guessing myself now? What is my father going to think?’ Elizabeth centered herself and grasped the edge of the crate ready to vault herself over the edge of it. ‘I am selfish’ her momentary lapse in self confidence is gone.‘I am brave.’ Her muscles braced themselves, coiled to spring. But, that one moment of hesitation cost her the chance of getting on the ship without being noticed. 

The sounds of boots on the floor behind her made her duck further into the shadows, her chances of victory diminishing significantly. Her hands still clung to the edge of one of the crates, her knuckles turning white, her face turning more ashen. A voice reached her ears, “Savvy. One does not walk before first running. Aye. We need to set sail...in a general...that way….No, this way.” The voice seemed to be full of charisma but she didn’t dare peek from her hiding place. Elizabeth heard a click, like the sound of something shutting or opening, from the other side of the crates. The sound of the boots on the wooden planks passed her. A shadow formed too, the person was wearing a tricorn hat and it seemed to Elizabeth that their arms were flapping about like a bird. Elizabeth had never before seen a shadow express so much character, not that she paid that much attention to them. Seeing the shadow almost have a life of its own made her suck in a breath, letting out a half laugh. Which made her slap her hands over her mouth. 

The sound of the footsteps ceased. As did the movement of the shadow. They had heard her. The person walking by had to have heard that. ‘I’m going to be found. I need a way out.’ She began to panic. There was nowhere for her to go. Either into the sea, straight into the mysterious man, towards the entrance to the ship, or back to the relative safety of land. Her choices were limited. Elizabeth was horrified when the shadow began back tracking. 

Even more horrified when the mysterious voice shouted out, “What do we have here then?” 

Sure, that she had been found she got ready to come up with an excuse defending why she would be here. 

“RUM!” The voice shouted out. Even closer now, she felt the lid of one of the crates being lng loosened behind her back. Elizabeth stayed still not even daring to breathe. There was a clinking of bottles behind her and then the footsteps receded. 

“This compass is an absolute nightmare. Or is this a dream. I never could tell. What if the compass did point towards nightmares.” 

Elizabeth also heard the strange clicking sound again. But, this time further away. Only a few seconds later she snuck a look at the boarding plank to the ship. A man's form had just gone out of sight. She was able to make out the long hair and long coat before the form was out of her sight. 

She stood up to try and get a better look, but immediately realised her error. Glancing around there was no one around so she made a beeline for the plank. The distraction wouldn’t be able to last forever so she had to go. Before someone else came. Elizabeth increased her speed, a burst of energy, and a frisson of fear went through her when she placed her first foot on the plank. Her confidence increased with every step. Her posture straightened and when her first foot hit the deck she let out an audible sigh of relief. 

“Must you keep showing me what I’ve already got. I’ve got my rum. I need to go to the Isla De Muerta. Point me in the right direction, savvy.” 

Elizabeth stopped. There was a figure on the deck. Looking down at something in his hands, something that she couldn’t decipher. She needed to move out of the little light that the lanterns created before she was seen. So she sidestepped as close to the railing of the ship as possible. Luckily, he seemed too engrossed with what he was doing to notice her arrival. Elizabeth knew one thing and that was that she had to find somewhere to hide. She was going to hide in the hold, the crates and supplies would last her for a few days. That way when she showed herself they would be too far from land to bother coming back with her. That was her plan at least. 

Finding the cargo hold wasn’t as easy as she had imagined though. It was easy enough for her to find a hatch swing down into it. It was another to navigate the maze of the ship's innards. Elizabeth had to slowly back out of a crew room, with men sleeping in hammocks and playing cards. She also had to skirt around the mess hall, but she eventually found a way down to the depths of the ship where the cargo was stored, and where the brig was. Elizabeth tried and failed to hold in a shiver as she walked on by the brig. She saw a lump in the corner, but she thought nothing of it. That was the one place she would not like to end up, in fact she hadn’t considered the possibility that they might imprison her. 

In any case, she had found a nice spot to hide in. A corner of the cargo hold. She may have rolled one of the barrels slightly closer to give her more cover, but she felt safe enough there. There was enough space for her to lay down on her side, and to sit up without being seen should anyone deign to enter. 

‘I can’t believe I’ve done this. I’m on an actual pirate ship.’ She rested her head on the wood of the barrel and clasped her pirate medallion in her other hand. ‘I’ve got some supplies. I’ve got my wits and my charms. I am going to stay here until I have used up my food supply, and then I will show myself to the Captain. I may even sneak around a little bit to find out which way to best endear myself to them. I will only have one shot at convincing them.’ 

The movement of the ship made her fall into a restless sleep as she thought about what she was going to do next. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth had successfully been onboard the ship for four days. During that time she hadn’t strayed far from her ‘home’ in the corner of the cargo hold. Most of her time was spent listening to the conversations of the pirates, and getting used to the gentle sway of the ship. Her sea legs had only just started to come about. Before then, it had been hard on her. 

When she did leave her place it was only to find some more food. Her supplies had only lasted her a day. They would have lasted longer had she had the will to ration them more thoughtfully. She was careful though, only going out when most of the crew were asleep. Then, when the bell rang and it was time for the crew to eat she knew to stay away from the mess. She learned that when there were likely to be people about, and used that to her advantage. Her corner now had three spare changes of clothes. Breeches and shirts. Simple but comfortable. Elizabeth enjoyed wearing them. She had stowed the dress she wore in one of the nooks and crannies. The thought of throwing it overboard crossed her mind. 

It didn’t take her long to figure out that the lump she thought nothing off was actually a person. There was a hostage on board. Which made her more wary of the fact that she was on the ship alone. It made the reality of what she had done sink in. There was no changing course for her, that ship had sailed - only a few days ago. 

Elizabeth also spent her time trying to find out who the man was that almost came upon her. Once she set out to do this, it wasn’t hard to find him. He was at the helm most of the time, or looking at the compass. He acted like it was broken, shaking it, cursing it and closing it with a huff when it didn’t point in the right direction. 

She was not ashamed to admit that she had eyed up his physique. The way he moved was leonine and like a predator. The crew would part when he moved. All scrambling to get out of his intended pathway. ‘I wouldn’t let him walking at me rankle me enough to acquiesce to his requests to move out of the way.’ 

It was only later that she would realise he was the captain. That was why his crew would part when he was walking on the deck. It was also why he spent lots of time at the helm, to control his ship. 

Elizabeth spent too much time trying to find out facts about the mystery man. She knew his name was Jack. A parrot had called him that. She didn’t concentrate on trying to find out who the Captain was, or on her plan on what she would do if she were ever to be caught. In her state she was content to sneak about. Her circumstances were not dire enough yet. She had built up a little food supply. Had even found a tiny bar of soap, it had been stashed in a cabin which had some maps splayed across a table. The only problem was water. That was running low. The only substitute for her was rum. One mouthful of that was enough for her for a lifetime. 

‘Tomorrow is the day. The day that I will have to explain why I am on the ship.’ Elizabeth thought. Her mind whirring with thoughts of what she would do, or rather on what she might be made to do when she reveals her presence. She leant back on her stolen straw pillow, a far cry from the luxury of her pillow at Port Royal. Oddly enough Elizabeth didn’t mind. After having slept without one, this was the epitome of luxury. With that thought she fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Jack

Making port at Port Royal was a dangerous prospect for a pirate. Getting caught was not on the list of things he planned to do. Were it not for needing a Turner’s blood he would not be here at all. He would have already set sail for Isla De Muerta. At least the compass led him to the correct place, to what he desired the most. He desired to break the curse, and that required the blood of a Turner to be spilt. It also required one more thing, the last medallion to be found and returned. 

The Turner boy, Will had not been hard to find. He had however crossed blades with him. This caused a dent in his plans, he expected the boy to come along willingly. His father had been a pirate after all. Their little fight had cost him precious time, each second was a second more of exposure. However, he stood by his saying. ‘You will always remember this day as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow.’ Luckily his saying held true for that day. 

He had apprehended the young Will Turner with the help of his first mate, Barbossa. Although skilled, he used none of the dirty tactics that a pirate would. That was his downfall. He showed promise. ‘If he were willing he might have made a good addition to the crew. His time in the brig will do him some good.’

Captain Jack Sparrow was just on his way back to the Black Pearl. She was almost ready to sail. The last provisions had to be moved onto the deck and secured. Then they would make haste to wherever the compass led them. Hopefully to the last medallion, and then they would sail directly to Isla De Muerta. It was a fool proof plan. Except, that his compass was on the fritz. Even more broken than usual. 

First of all, it had resulted in him traipsing up a giant hill to a mansion, not the medallion like he wanted. Despite that he strolled in and pilfered a few trinkets. He walked around the ground floor, picking up things that amused him. Sometimes placing them down in the correct place. Sometimes not. There was some noise above him in the mansion, but he paid it no mind. ‘I can talk my way out of any situation. Or run away from it.’ He pulled his compass out, it was spinning around wildly. Not pointing at anything in particular. In his frustration, he may have closed it a little too forcefully. 

There was movement upstairs, the creaking of the floorboards directly above him and then a little further away. Two people at least, by the way they were talking to each other. He took a step out into the hallway and didn’t see anyone. A few quick steps gave him a vantage point to look and saw the backs of two women at the top of the stairs. One walked with confidence, the other stayed there for about a minute before she too walked the same path. 

He looked around a few more rooms. Even managed to get to the upstairs after the woman came down. One was in the most striking dress, with her hair done in curls on top of her head. She was the type of woman he could never have. The upper class never mixed with pirates. 

The sound of a carriage leaving made him more sure in his actions. He did take a chance, looked at the carriage, from the first floor window, though. He didn’t see anything, except for the silhouette of a woman before it was gone from his view. ‘It’s the woman in the dress. It must be. That hairstyle gave her away.’ When he couldn’t carry anything more from the mansion, he snuck back out through the window. The way he came in, narrowly avoiding an older gentleman. 

Secondly, his compass had led him to a general store, the women's clothing section. Of all the places where he could go. If he found a medallion there, he would go to the gallows willingly. Looking up from his compass, he spied a hat that could rival his own on a model. It was a little more on the feminine side, he wouldn’t use it but he picked it up and placed it on top of the one he already wore. ‘The perfect plan for stealing a hat is to hide it in plain sight. If I do say so myself.’ Captain Jack Sparrow then picked up a random hat, one that was spectacularly garish, and placed it onto the model. It didn’t fit the vibe but it would do. It would be more suspicious if there was no hat there. He sighed loudly as he opened his compass once more. Following it was easy, trying to decipher what it was leading him to was not so easy. He was too engrossed in it that he failed to notice the two women, walking smack dab into the middle of one. 

“My apologies, love,” he said as he steadied her with his hands. Once again he snapped the compass shut, letting it hang from his sword belt before he made a beeline out of the shop. Had he looked up he would have noticed something familiar about the women. 

He hadn’t bothered to use his compass again until he was near his ship. If he didn’t rely on his compass so much he might have thrown it into the sea in anger. When he was walking alongside the crates of supplies he opened it once more. The compass span and span, not settling on a destination. Sighing in frustration he snapped it shut and walked a few more steps, waving his arms around wildly. Gesturing to nothing and everything all at once. A slight noise startled him into stopping in his tracks. He could have sworn it was something he had heard before, but he attributed it to the wind and tiredness, not to a person who might be hiding in the vicinity. Then he opened it once more, it was pointing almost directly behind him. That would not do, the compass had once again been snapped shut. 

He retraced the last few steps anyway. He eyed the crates. The compass was once again toying with him. Rum was something he wanted so he opened one of the barrels. His compass was forgotten for the next few moments as he finally walked onto his ship. 

There were only so many compass mishaps and shenanigans that he could take in one day. Besides he had probably already overstayed his welcome in Port Royal. News would soon spread of the jewels that had been stolen from the mansion, and the missing lad from the blacksmiths. It was time for them to set sail. The Black Pearl would have a heading come morning, once he was rested, and all the supplies were secured. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

The following morning the Black Pearl sets sail from Port Royal without a hitch with Captain Jack Sparrow at the helm, rum in hand. His compass pointing in the direction of the bow. He didn’t find that strange the first day. He did however find that strange on the second day and even stranger on the third. The compass pointed at what he wanted most but it couldn’t have been in a straight line for that amount of time. It couldn’t have been. He wasn’t at the helm all the time, when he slept, surely they would have drifted. He knew for a fact that they had. It was only on the fourth day that he investigated his suspicions. That the compass was pointing to something already on the Black Pearl. It was the only solution that made sense to him. 

There were also some other strange happenings on the ship. Such as rations going down quicker than expected. Not by much, but by enough that the cook was complaining that food was being taken without their consent. Not that they had much need for food. It was more for comfort than anything else. Furter, clothes had been stolen. If it had only been one person who had complained of this he would have chalked it up to it being misplaced. A slight nuisance and nothing more. Yet, there were multiple people who had items of clothing missing. When he investigated further, it became clear to him that no less than three full outfits had been pilfered. Plus, a bar of soap had vanished from his cabin. He wasn’t wanting to tell his crew that someone had breached his cabin lest he accidentally invoke a mutiny so he didn’t. He started to conduct his own investigation. 

There had also been talk of ghosts on board. They were all skeletons sometimes so ghost stories were inevitable. Somewhat believable even. But, it was the manner in which this coupled with the other occurrences that made him take pause. ‘Either everything is a coincidence or everything is not. If it is then there is nothing to worry about, but if it isn’t then maybe it’s for the better. Even if I do have to worry that there is something on this ship. Something which needs to be found for my compass to work.’

The one thing Captain Jack Sparrow hadn’t tried was to use his compass in the depths of the ship. That was his current endeavor. 

He climbed down the ladder from the deck, jumping the last few steps. He opened his compass and started following it, through the crew quarters in the direction of the brig. ‘Ah. The Turner lad. What could he have that I want? Could he in fact be the owner of the medallion. That would be perfect if he did.’

He went through the crew mess. The compass still pointing at the brig. He smiled thinking he was right. But, then the compass wanted him to go past the brig, and into where some cargo was stored. 

To say that Jack is surprised when the compass leads him to a woman is an understatement. To say that it’s the woman who Captain Jack had seen a few times during the day is even more surprising. The compass doesn’t lie. It points to her sleeping form. It’s only a tiny space, but she has made it a home. At least he has solved the problem of the stolen clothes. That’s one less thing for him to worry about. 

He decided to sit and wait for her to awaken. Not wanting to wake her up from her peaceful sleep. He spends his time studying her, for once not concentrating on his compass. Jack even gets a stool. He sits on it talking to himself animatedly whilst waiting. He even imagines multiple Jacks in the cargo hold. All talking with each other and himself. ‘Why is a highborn lady on my ship? She is running away. She saw you take her things. She suspects us. Why does the compass point to her? She is beautiful. She is something I can’t have.’ All of which were arguments, and thoughts he had with the many versions of himself. 

A little while later when the wind picked up, there was a breeze which wafted a scent through the air. One that was all too familiar. Soap. His. Soap. This was the person who had been brazen enough to enter his cabin. He liked her already. She had stones and gumption.’But, will she still have them when she finds out about the curse. She might have already found out about it if she is still hiding out down here. I suppose I will find out when she wakes. She won’t know that I’m not going to hurt her.’ 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Captain Jack Sparrow zoned out once more, retreating to the depths of his mind. What brought him back to awareness was movement from his stowaway. A demure young lady such as her wouldn’t be likely to attack him, but he drew his sword, and rested in across his legs. One couldn’t be too careful. Even if he couldn’t be killed, it gave him a little piece of his mind back to have it in his hand. Who knew what this woman was capable of? She had snuck onto his ship, and she was the subject of his desires. There was some type of link between the cursed treasure and her. Maybe she was the witch responsible for the curse? 

He watches as she starts to move a little more. Not quite awake, but not in the throes of sleep. Captain Jack Sparrow can tell the exact moment when awareness returns to her. She sits up unaware that anyone was in the cargo hold. He can also tell when she realises that there is a problem. When she noticed that there was a man staring at her. A man who was very much a pirate. 

He stares her down, daring her to say something first. But, he also wanted to give her time to look over his form. To look upon his face, and upon the weapon which was still drawn. To his surprise there wasn’t an inkling of fear on her face. The only emotion was a slight narrowing of her eyes, a show of defiance. She also adjusted her posture, making her more threatening. A sign of bravery in his eyes, though unwise of someone in her situation were he any other Captain. 

“Who are you?” The first words she spoke to him, and not to anyone else were demanding. He slowly blinks as he thinks about how to deal with this situation. Anyone in her situation should be at least a little scared. Showing fear was a natural response. In her case, fear seemed to not affect her, or it seemed to wake her up. 

In order to test which he stood abruptly, leaning forward as he did so. What she said next almost shocked him into a stupor. 

“Parlay. I demand a Parlay,” she too had stood up. He only assumed it was to have some semblance of being on equal footing with him. 

“Parlay..”

“It means that you have to take me to your Captain unharmed.”

“I know what it means. I think the better question to ask is ‘who am I?” 

“I don’t need to know who you are. You just have to take me to your Captain and be gone,” the woman bit out, showing fire. A trait he admired in his crew members, and his companions of the female persuasion. 

It was time for him to reveal the jig. With one arm raised above his head he did a mocking bow, “I’m Captain Jack Sparrow, love.” He then advanced forward a pace, “Shall we begin our ‘Parlay’ now. Or would you like to insult me further.” He still held his cutlass in his hand, but it was pointing harmlessly at the ground. The woman did not flinch nor step back so he put his sword back in its scabbard, it wasn’t having any sort of effect as she was still staring at him defiantly “and who might you be? And, what are you doing on me’ ship?” He even did a little spin as he gestured to everything around him. The amount of rum he had consumed made him stagger a little, he had to catch himself on one of the barrels, causing the grand gesture to be minimised after the fact. 

“Elizabeth….Turner,” the woman who was from now on to be known as Elizabeth told him. He wasn’t sure if he believed her. A hesitation on one's name was a dead giveaway. Although, the use of ‘Turner’ fascinated him. Could she have snuck onto the ship to rescue her beau? 

He took another step, knowingly getting closer to her than what was deemed as proper, “And, what be you doing on the Black Pearl?” 

There was a deafening silence. She either didn’t want to answer or couldn’t. 

“Woman, If you don’t answer, I can easily have you thrown overboard.” 

The harsh sound of a slap permeated the room. She had the audacity to slap him. 

“I don’t think I deserved that-”

“You insinuated that, because I am female, I should be thrown overboard. I can do anything a man can and more.” 

“If that was the case, I may have deserved that. I only meant that because of your transgressions. You have stowed away on the ship, stolen our food, our clothes, and you have even been into my cabin. You’re an imposter among us. Any one of those would be grounds for being thrown overboard.” He was amused that she had the gall to look slightly ashamed. When no apology was forthcoming he carried on, “You don’t have to worry. There will be none of that happening today. But, you had better start showing me what you can do. You will have to earn your keep here.” 

When Captain Jack saw her hand coming towards him again. He grabbed it, using her momentum to pull her closer. His gaze turned stormy, “I wouldn’t try that again.” When she fought against him, they ended up falling onto the floor. The vigor of her struggles coupled with the unpredictability of her wild attacks made him almost lose the battle against her. In their struggle, Elizabeth managed to grab the sword from his holster. Except, when she swung it at him, it was clumsy, the attack weaks. The movement of their fight caused his arm to be exposed to some moonlight via a small hole in the hull. The hand turned skeletal. It was then that Elizabeth let out a short scream. She charged at him once more. 

There was no reason for him to dodge it. He just let it hit him. He couldn’t die. He had to admit that although it wasn’t that strong it did hit the right target. The wound might have killed him had he been mortal. As it were, all it did was hurt like hell. 

“You think it wise to cross blades with a pirate. Who I might add just agreed for you to stay on his ship. One would think that you might be grateful. Was your plan to parlay and kill the Captain. It’s not a very good one. What were you planning to do had you succeeded?” He pulled his sword from his person with a flourish. The weight of it was perfectly balanced as he threw it from hand to hand. 

“I don’t know...I only wanted to see the world,” Captain Jack noticed that she now showed some fear. Her backbone finally failing her. Now, she had stuck a sword in him. Now that she had seen with her own eyes. His true form was on show to her. 

There was something else that he noticed. Something gold had come untucked from her clothing. Something that he had been looking for. ‘It all makes sense now. The compass was pointing me at the medallion and not at her.’ “What’s that around your neck, love. That could buy you passage on my ship.” 

“It is not for sale. I will work like the rest of the crew,” she replied, though her voice lacked the demanding tone along with the vitriol it had before. 

“Aye, love, That you will. You seem to have the correct attributes for the pirate life. Your skill with a blade leaves a lot to be desired, but that can be changed with time. For now, I shall give you the grand tour. Don’t try and attack me again, Lizzie. Savvy.” 

“Yes. I understand. Thank you, Jack-”

“That’s Captain Jack Sparrow to you. Unless you’d like to get to know me better.”

“No. No, thank you. I’ll call you Captain if you stop calling me Lizzie,” the Captain couldn’t hold in his smirk at her already regaining her footing. 

“I thought so. Now, how about that tour,” he said whilst slowly backing out of the cargo hold. Elizabeth followed. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a few more days since Captain Jack had found Elizabeth. Or as he called her Lizzie. In that time the crew wanted retribution. Something in return for her staying. Originally he thought to have her helping out with the rigging. That didn’t work out. For she was showing up all the riggers who had been on his crew for years. He couldn’t have that. Next, he tried to get her to work as a seamstress. He sensed that she wanted to slap him again. She had refrained. 

There was one thing she had to work on and that was her swordwork. He had gotten some of his crew members to start by showing her some basic moves. After only a few practice sessions she thought to challenge him. Luckily she had not done so openly. He made it seem like he was the one orchestrating it. His crew would be happy with this as a punishment for her crimes. It would also cement her place on the crew. No matter which way it went. 

“You think it wise to cross blades with a pirate? It’s one thing to take your chances on one unarmed. It’s another to trade steel with one,” he questions, giving Lizzie one final chance to stop their duel on the deck. From the look in her eyes there was a less than low chance of her backing away from this fight. If this fight wasn’t in a public forum he might even be tempted to go a little easier on her for that. As it were most of his crew had gathered to see her get her comeuppance. It would be their recompense for everything she had stolen over her time on the ship. That debt would be settled once the battle concluded. 

Elizabeth striked out at him first, signalling her acceptance of the duel. Her stone cast. The crowd started jeering and cheering. Their noise helping to set the tone. On her first attack their swords slide up one another's, the screech of metal against metal made her flinch. He was used to it, she was not. It was the sound that often rang out whenever pirates were around. In the midst of battles there was always a cacophony of noise. There was an advantage to be gained there so he pressed it. He swung his sword in an over the head arc. She was a fraction of a second too slow in responding so he turned the blade so the flat of it hit her shoulder. He wasn’t one to hurt someone unnecessarily. The impact making Elizabeth take a step back. A grimace appearing on her face. 

He kept on the attack. There was nothing he loved more than the thrill of being in a fight. For some reason this was one of the most enjoyable match ups. Elizabeth did all she could to block the swings. Captain Jack Sparrow knew that he had the upper hand on her in every way, she knew it too. The audience of his crew also knew it. 

The crowd got a little riled up when it became apparent that he was drawing the fight out. They began shouting at the Captain for not fighting to his full capacity. This was his fight. He could do as he wished. So he continued in the same fashion. Playing a game of cat and mouse. The two of them ended up circling each other a few times. Trading blows with one another like they had been doing this their whole life. 

Captain Jack pressed the advantage once more when Elizebeth slipped on the deck. Her footing almost lost her the battle. Her footwork wasn’t correct which was what caused her to trip when she tried to block an attack. When she fell onto the floor at his feet. He sensed that victory was near. The crew around them burst out into raucous laughter when she hit the deck. Her sword having fallen from her hand. It was the outcome they had all expected. Not many people bested him. Especially not someone who had only been using a sword for less than a turn of the moon. This was when he would end the game. 

“Do you concede, Elizabeth?” He asked as he pointed his sword down at her neck. When she didn’t reply he knelt down over her. He placed the sword so that it was touching her neck. He leaned further over her, their faces getting closer, “I said, do you concede? Do not make me do-” 

His words were cut off when her lips met his. He wrapped one of his arms around her. His lips responding to hers. In the act he let go of his sword. That was his mistake. 

“Do you concede, Captain?” The deck when deathly silent. None of the crew said anything in their disbelief. 

He looked down, there was a blade pressed to his chest. The one he had just discarded. Although it wouldn’t hurt him, he didn’t want to have two shirts rendered useless in a short space of time. He looked into her eyes, there was a rage brewing in them. 

“I yield,” he said those words. The words which one never wanted to say in front of their crew. 

When he watched her go after the match, he opened his compass once more. It was pointing at her back. The compass never lied. Although he wanted the medallion, he also wanted Elizabeth. He couldn’t tell if it was supposed to be pointing at the medallion or Elizabeth herself. He assured himself didn’t have to decide between them when he could possibly have both. There was something he had to clear up with her though. He had to come clean about the Turner lad, the medallion and the curse. She had a part to play in it. He had to get her to hand over the medallion for his and his crew's sake. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

When the fight was over, and long after all the crew members had lost interest in the Captain and his failures Captain Jack joined Elizabeth where she was leaning on the railing looking out to the endlessness of the sea. The sky was clear and it allowed them to see a long distance away. He then proceeded to tell her of the origins of the curse, and how it could be broken. When he spoke Elizabeth stayed silent contemplating everything he had said. When he finally stopped speaking, Elizabeth readily agreed to helping him. He couldn’t quite believe what he was hearing. She wanted to help him. Wanted to give up the medallion to help him and his crew. It only endeared him further to her. She had handed it over like it meant nothing to her. He had placed it securely in his pocket. 

“We have our heading then. On the morrow we will sail to Isla De Muerta to break this curse. I know you have been worried, but I promise you the boy will be fine. On my word as a pirate, only one drop of his blood needs to be spilled. But, You will have to five up that medallion of yours. Then this will be done. The curse will be broken. I will be free, and then I can take you anywhere you want to go.”

“Thank you, Jack.” 

“It’s still Captain Jack to you. For now at least. I’ll allow you to call me Jack only when you become the Pirate King.”

“Elizabeth Swann the Pirate King,” Elizabeth said, testing out the title. He watched her stare at a point on the horizon. She was obviously imagining holding that title. 

“That has a nice ring to it. Love. Don’t lose sight of yourself along the way though, it is easily done. Being a pirate changes you. You best remember this when you feel that happening. Change can be good, but only if you don’t lose sight of what you value.” 

“There isn’t a high chance of that happening. There’s a higher chance that you will be Pirate King. So I guess you will always be Captain to me.” 

“I wouldn’t count on that, love. If you carry on being yourself, and learning all there is to the pirates life you will soon command more respect than even me. What you did today proved that you have it in you to be a pirate. Playing dirty got you a win. Besides, It would certainly be an adventure to try wouldn't it. That was what you wanted wasn’t it.”

“It is. That is the reason why I left Port Royal. I must say I have certainly found it. In that case I take your challenge Captain. I will be the Pirate King and on that day I shall call you Jack. Maybe, I’ll even let you kiss me again.” 

“I look forward to it, Lizzie. But know this. I will never underestimate you again. When we duel next I will not hold back.”

“I wouldn’t dream of holding you back.” 

They were now standing toe to toe next to the railing of the Black Pearl. They were looking into each other's eyes. Captain Jack couldn’t help but to look down at her lips. Now that he had tasted them he wanted to taste them again which was a dangerous thing to want. He leaned forward at the same time she did. He was half expecting her to pull away so when their lips touched he smiled into their kiss. Perhaps he did have a chance with the lady after all. The ruse which she had played during their fight had effected him in ways that he hadn't known he could be affected. Her soft lips moving against him made his lips tingle. Her hands ran down his back before they went to his sides. But, then she pulled away. A little too quickly for his liking. Like she had done something wrong. He then noticed what she had in her hands. His compass. She had lifted it from his person. 

"Why do you keep looking at a broken compass?" she questioned. When he looked down at it, the needle was pointing at him. He couldn't even be mad at her. 

"I must keep some secrets for myself, love." 

She then tossed it back at him. When he caught it she was striding across the deck away from him. He had to check. He had to use the compass one last time. When he did so he smiled a true smile. Maybe it would work out between them after all.


End file.
